Herida Abierta
by Camila Victoria
Summary: El mundo es un caos. La vida es un caos. La muerte es el verdugo.


_Ya no puedo recordar cuántos días han pasado desde que todo esto comenzó, aunque, pensándolo mejor, esto estaba predestinado a pasar desde Los Inicios, solo no había habido hasta ahora nadie lo suficientemente temerario (o lunático) para desencadenarlo._

 _El sol se esconde, y cuando eso ocurre, quedamos a merced de aquellos que han muerto para volver a vivir, sin la luz para guiarnos somos presas, roedores escondidos en casas abandonadas, escalando por paredes derruidas de ciudades extintas, fantasmas que avanzan entre vehículos repletos de sangre seca y los recuerdos de familias destruidas._

 _El apocalipsis._

 _Desde que la vida como la conocíamos terminó, cientos de rostros y nombres han aparecido frente a mí para casi al minuto desaparecer. Sólo unos cuantos se han mantenido con vida, pero cada segundo que vivimos existe la posibilidad de que haya otro nombre por borrar, otro rostro que olvidar, otro no muerto que matar._

 _Han pasado semanas, y aún me pregunto si hemos sido afortunados, el campamento en el que estábamos participando estaba alejado de la ciudad, y eso es lo que nos mantuvo a salvo durante más tiempo de lo esperado, pero también nos destrozó por dentro. Nuestras familias estaban allí._

 _Las muertes que cargamos se notan en nuestros rostros, están marcadas en nuestras ojeras, en los impulsos nerviosos que te hacen apuntar a todo aquello que se mueva, en el instinto asesino que nos llena cuando tomamos con fuerza una arma de filo, en la desesperación cada vez que sus números van creciendo y los nuestros decaen._

 _Lo peor es ver como ocurre, como esas cosas devoran._

 _Como cada día perdemos parte de nosotros._

\- ¿Ghost? – alzo la mirada ante la llamada, el rostro demacrado de Laura me saca de quicio a veces, otras me hace sentir lástima, pero hoy particularmente solo me genera exasperación.

\- Presente – es mi escueta respuesta, sigo limpiando los cuchillos en un intento de eliminar el óxido que puede terminar con ellos.

\- ¿Dónde están Bear e Isabel? – su pregunta suena más a exigencia que a preocupación. No me gusta, Bear se ganó su apodo por su obstinación, por su parte Isabel es demasiado inútil por si sola como para considerarla un lastre. Un lastre con mucha suerte a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – Mi mirada fue más inocua de lo que quería, tal vez debí poner un poco de odio en ella - ¿Revolcándose por ahí?

\- No tiene gracia – hace un mal gesto. Ah, pero la tiene, tiene mucha gracia que mientras todos trabajamos ese par siempre esté buscando un lugar en el que acostarse.

\- No lo sé – vuelvo a repetirle alineando los cuchillos a mis pies y comenzando a guardarlos en sus improvisadas fundas para cargarlos encima.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que fueran solos? No conocemos este lugar, todavía no terminamos de revisar y… - la paro con un gesto antes de que pueda terminar de reclamar con esa chillona voz suya.

\- En primer lugar yo no soy la niñera de nadie – me paro con cuidado, mi mirada un par de centímetros sobre la suya – Y en segundo lugar, si todavía no hemos terminado de revisar deberías estar enfocándote en eso, ¿no crees? Eres jodidamente ruidosa para caminar.

Hay silencio, miro hacia ambos lados del cobertizo en el que estamos, solo hay una puerta que nos vimos obligados a dejar abierta, pero no se ve nada sospechoso intentando entrar por ella, aún así me inquieta, y si provoca eso conmigo, Laura debe estar temblando por dentro.

\- ¿Dónde está Cap? – pregunto sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

\- Estaba terminando de cargar los estanques de las camionetas – su voz ahora ya no suena tan segura, probablemente intimidada por mi propia vista fija en ese portón abierto que da a la arboleda.

\- Vamos con él. Pero esta vez en serio, no hagas tanto ruido al caminar.

Asiente y nos movemos con cuidado abriendo la puerta que habíamos cerrado con un par de tablas, mis pies no hacen ruido alguno sobre los trozos de madera y cemento, en parte por eso fue que me apodaron Ghost, el fantasma del grupo. Pasamos con cuidado rodeando la casa principal, el olor es pestilente, se nota que la limpieza que hizo Cap fue bastante efectiva alrededor.

\- ¿Quién va? – la luz de su linterna nos ilumina discretamente, entrecierro los ojos y hago una seña con la mano para que tenga cuidado con la maldita cosa.

Nos acercamos hasta las camionetas que ya parecen estar cargadas, Cap es sólo un poco mayor que nosotros, tal vez cuatro años mayor, y es por ello que decidimos dejarlo al mando de cosas técnicas como esas, eso y su control de las situaciones desesperadas, nos recibió con una sonrisa más cansada de lo que parecía en realidad.

\- ¿Qué tal quedaron Ghost? – me pregunta cuando lo alcanzamos.

\- Brillantes. Creo que necesitaremos una piedra de afilar próximamente, pero clavar la punta debería bastar para matar algo. En fin, ¿Has visto a Hansel y Gretel?

\- Se perdieron otra vez – adivina frunciendo el ceño, mira a Laura - ¿Dónde los viste por última vez?

\- Dijeron que iban a limpiar la iglesia y volverían al cobertizo, volví para recoger las cosas de la casa, las que te dejé aquí, fui a buscarlos pero solo estaba Ghost.

Cap me lanza una mirada, sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo: son un lastre, pero son nuestros compañeros. Una rama se rompe en algún lugar y los tres nos tensamos de inmediato.

\- ¿Quién va? – pregunta Cap al aire.

Más ramas rotas, hay cierto aroma en el ambiente y entonces lo noto, están caminando siguiendo eso, me subo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para escalar hasta su techo, la maldita iglesia a medio kilometro de nosotros… Está ardiendo.

\- Se quema la iglesia – aviso a los de abajo que ya sienten el olor del humo.

\- Maldita sea, los voy a matar – rezonga Cap subiendo al asiento del piloto.

\- No creo que sea necesario que tu lo hagas – murmuro contemplando la escena – Laura, toma la otra camioneta. Antes de que nos tapen el camino.

Hay tragedia en su rostro pero corre a subirse, yo abro la ventana trasera para entrar por allí, lo cierto es que tengo miedo, es inevitable no tenerlo, y no quiero poner un solo pie en la tierra hasta que lleguemos a El Faro, el ronroneo de los motores estabiliza un poco mi corazón pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – pregunto mientras voy ojeando los árboles que vamos pasando.

\- ¿La verdad? Creo que atraparon a Bear, y que nuestra Gretel entró en pánico y se las arregló para quemar lo que hubiera allí adentro.

\- ¿Crees que esté viva?

\- No por mucho más – su tono es neutral, pero es lo que tiene que ser. Salvar a la mayoría posible siempre tiene que ser nuestra prioridad.

El Faro está lejos, pero hemos despejado el camino con tanto cuidado como nos ha sido posible, alguna vez fue una ciudad pequeña, pero como todo, fue arrasada, ahora es solo edificios abandonados, casas quemadas y ventanas rotas, barricadas y salidas inesperadas en todas partes, se ha convertido casi en algo a lo que llamar hogar.

 _Avanzan sin detenerse, no pierden el aliento, mientras que yo tengo que luchar por mantener el ritmo de mi carrera sin final, tropiezo con raíces elevadas y sigo corriendo, pero siento que no puedo más, mi pierna ya no funciona bien y el último tropiezo me abrió la herida dejando tras de mi camino un rastro de sangre. Escucho el grito de Bear pero le pido a voz rota que se marche, sé que no puede entenderme, que ya no sabe que soy algo más que carne, pero espero con todo el corazón que lo haga, y no vuelvo a escucharlo, no me detengo a ver._

 _Frenéticos por mi sangre, los zombies apuran sus torpes pasos, cuando caigo, deseo perder la conciencia, el corazón me late demasiado rápido. Una mano huesuda jala mi pierna y vomito en medio de una convulsión, es demasiado tarde y siento que me ahogo, quiero morir ahora… Pero es imposible, la primera mordida me desgarra el brazo, me entrego a la muerte sabiendo que esta se tomará su tiempo en aparecer, otra mordida esta vez es mi pierna me recuerda una cosa, no importa como muera ahora, de todas maneras ni la muerte se lleva a los infectados, el dolor me noquea de golpe, siento cada tejido, cada trozo de músculo, y el dolor es tanto, que comienzo a ver borroso y doy las gracias…_

Cuando llegamos a El Faro los primeros en recibirnos son Cris y su hermana Nicole, Cap toma una respiración profunda antes de bajar, los hermanos nos miran y yo solo le señalo las provisiones a Nicole para que ayude a descargarlas, Laura está lívida aún con las manos en el volante, pero eso se lo dejamos a Cris, son ex novios y aunque tal vez sea injusto para él que lo dejemos tratar con ella, nosotros ya estamos suficientemente estresados como para hacerlo, mi cuerpo está tan rígido que incluso subir las escaleras que dan acceso al piso donde habitualmente dormimos todos se me hace una tortura, pero me obligo a llegar, tengo que exigirme, me digo a mi misma, porque si no lo hago, la próxima en no volver podría ser yo.

Arriba está agradablemente vacío, pero es tarde y las guardias están a la orden del día así que no es algo raro, avanzo hasta mi habitación y en el camino me encuentro con que la puerta de Axel sigue abierta, curioso, porque usualmente la habitación es el único lugar en que todos podemos conservar un poco la sensación de privacidad.

\- Ghost – su voz a mi espalda me sobresalta.

\- Axel – respondo volteando, hasta mi voz suena exhausta.

\- Estaba mirando desde arriba, así que… ¿Hansel y Gretel? – asiento, es el apodo que usábamos con ellos, pero ahora se siente extrañamente inapropiado.

\- Voy a dormir – me despido con un gesto señalando mi habitación, dos puertas más allá.

Hay una mirada en él, ese tipo de mirada. No puedo describirla, solo la conozco, la conecto. Avanzamos juntos y me quito los cuchillos mientras se inclina para desabrochar mis botas, todo termina en el suelo, nuestra exploración ha tomado dos días y El Faro es el único lugar en el que podemos darnos el lujo de desvestirnos, me siento un poco mal porque ellos no lo hayan entendido, y es que en el fondo se que la culpa de todo la tuvo su inmadurez.

\- Isabel quemó la iglesia – menciono mientras batallo con los pantalones militares.

\- ¿Los rodearon?

\- No. Pero estaban caminando muy cerca, presumo que siguiendo la luz – niego con la cabeza – estuvo más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

\- Por lo menos ustedes regresaron – hay un beso depositado en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

\- Pero pudo no haber sido el caso – me levanto quitando la desgastada polera sobre el montón de cosas en el suelo – siempre puede no ser el caso.

\- Tu hubieras escapado de eso – me asegura abriendo la cama y acomodándose en el lado pegado a la pared – Eres Ghost.

\- Mientras no termine convirtiéndome en un fantasma real – niego entrando también a la cama para acomodarme con él.

No es primera vez que hacemos esto, solo quedarnos juntos, hablando un poco y luego durmiendo en brazos del otro, pero no es algo a lo que nos lleve un sentimiento en particular, es más por la pérdida, por la cercanía de la muerte. La vulnerabilidad que te da la muerte de un compañero, y la seguridad que te da que alguien vigile tu sueño y te proteja de las pesadillas.


End file.
